New World
by Andree's Corner of the World
Summary: Three best friends are helping babysit when a portal pulls them into Ninjago! Now they are faced with enemies, drama, and love! Sorry, I'm not the best at summaries . . . Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey readers! This is my first-ish fanfic . . . The reason I say ish is because I had this other one, but I only did one chapter and didn't really like it. But I really like this one and already have two chapter, and still working on it. So if you like it, fav/follow/review. Love you guys, Peace.

* * *

Spring POV

I knew this was the end. I turned a corner and went over the jump. The finish line was just ahead. I was so close! And . . . "Last place!" I cried, slumping into the sofa, letting go of my Nintendo DS. "Mario Kart is so hard!"

"It is so not," Fiona countered, from the kitchen.

I could barely see her from my place, but I knew she was baking something. I stood up and walked over to her, peering into the bowl of flour. "So, whatcha makin' sis?"

"Cupcakes. Vanilla cupcakes," Fiona replied, rubbing her floury hands on my hoodie. I smacked her, but knew it was all in good fun.

I looked up at my older sister. She was really pretty; jet black hair and emerald green eyes. She thinks she's ugly though, she's always wearing makeup and long dresses and skirts. Today she was wearing a white tanktop with a long pink skirt. She had an apron with Cooking Mama on it to complete her look.

I look exactly like her; from head to toe. Except I'm shorter and my eyes are a slightly darker shade of green. I always wear hoodies that are, like, ten sizes too big, with leggings and my favourite comfy boots.

People say we look exactly like our father, but we've never met him. We've gone from foster parent to foster parent until finally we landed with an old couple, and they died last year. The people at the foster home decided Fiona was old enough to take care of me, so we got put in an apartment, which is being paid for by the foster home, until Fiona gets out of high school. She only has one year left and is kinda stressed. She always bakes when she's stressed.

"Spring," Fiona broke the silence. "Tonight my friends are going to come over to help me babysit you, okay?"

"You can't really call it babysitting, since you do it everyday," I pointed out. Fiona shrugged it off and continued baking.

A few minutes later, the intercom buzzed. "Hello?" A voice crackled. "Two babysitters at the ready!"

I looked over at Fiona, who nodded. "I'll be down in a second!" I told them, and flung open our apartment door, bounding towards the elevator. I saw it was open and motioned for the man inside to hold it for me. He nodded, keeping the door open as I hopped inside.

I studied his features. A long white beard, a Chinese like hat, a walking stick, and a sort of kimono, I think it's called. But I'm only thirteen, so don't quote me on that. I exited on ground level, waving to the old man (at least I assume he was old, with his beard and all) and I ran up to the front doors.

Pulling it open, two girls stepped inside. One had pretty blonde hair, hazel eyes and a funny smile. The other had short brown hair (which was currently very wet), blue eyes and a kind smile. I lead them upstairs, and tried to make conversation. "So, how are you guys?"

"I'm fine, thanks Spring," the brunette smiled. "I just came back from a swim."

"I auditioned for a musical," the other sighed. "But I didn't get the part. They offered me a part as a tree. Seriously, a tree?! Trees don't sing! Thus, I declined." She gave a dramatic breath. "Okay, rant over."

"Such a drama queen, Lyric," the brunette scoffed.

"Tallulah, I was just kidding! Sheesh!" Lyric replied, even more dramatically.

I laughed as we entered the apartment. Fiona peered out from the kitchen and smiled. She embraced her friends and continued to bake. Lyric flopped onto the couch, immediately picking up the TV remote. "What do ya wanna do, squirt?" She asked flipping through TV channels. She stopped on Teletoon, seemingly interested in the show that was on. Tallulah and I sat beside her, and got totally hooked. It was a Lego series called Lego Ninjago. It was about four boys who become ninjas to defeat Lord Garmadon.

"I wish we could go to Ninjago!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, I heard the sound of shattering glass and smoke filled the room.

Fiona POV

What happened? One second I'm making cupcakes, the next the room is filled with smoke and we disappear from existence. Instead of our cramped apartment, we're in a pool of water. Rice farm, I think, but don't quote me on that. I slapped myself, hoping this was a bad dream. It wasn't. To make matters worse, I realized my hands weren't normal anymore. I let out an ear piercing shriek. "We're made of Lego!" My friends stared at me, then themselves, then me again, and the three of them also let out screams. I'm sure we attracted the attention of all the farmers in the area.

"Okay, what the heck happened?!" Tallulah asked, staring at herself.

"IT WAS MAGIC!" Spring cried, obviously scared.

"It was me." We turned to see an old man, pouring a cup of tea for himself. We stared at him in silence as he took a long drink then stood up. "I shall explain in due time. But for now, I must find my next student. Excuse me." We watched in silence as he walked up a hill towards a blacksmith's shop. What just happened?

"What's that?" Lyric asked, staring off into space. We followed her gaze. Dark clouds were filling the horizon and soon covered the whole sky. "Wait!" Lyric realized. "This is just like Ninjago!" She turned to Spring. "Remember? When the skeletons-"

Suddenly, the air was filled with the noises of cars being revved up. An army of skeletons appeared over the hill, each in vehicles. "What sort of show were you guys watching?!" I asked, freaking out.

"ATTACK!" The lead skeleton cried, and all the vehicles advanced forward, towards the blacksmith shop. Everyone began running scared, but not us. We were frozen in fear.

Finally, I snapped out of it. "Come on, let's go up there and see what's going on," I demanded, pointing to the shop. The others shrugged and we ran up the hill, and hid behind a few rocks. A boy and girl were fighting off some skeletons. We watched as the boy was disarmed by the skeleton leader. It seemed to be the end for him, until a gold tornado knocked the skeleton over. Spinning to a stop, we saw that the tornado was actually the old man from earlier!

"Sensei Wu," the skeleton growled. "Your spinjitzu looks rusty!"

"Nothing like bone to sharpen its edge, Samukai!" Sensei Wu replied, stomping his staff on the ground. Samukai gave an evil laugh and threw his daggers at the old man. Sensei Wu dodged and the daggers hit the water tower behind him. Then I realized the skeleton's goal. The water tower was going to fall on top of that boy! I wanted to jump out and do something, but there was nothing I could do. Instead, Sensei Wu yelled, "NINJA GO!" and was covered in a whirlwind of gold. He spun to the boy's rescue.

"Lord Garmadon says take the girl!" Samukai had snuck away while Sensei Wu was busy, and was now back on his truck. A bony claw was released and grabbed the girl from behind. She was pulled back onto the truck.

"Nya!" The boy yelled. I assumed that was the girl's name. "They took Nya!"

"I told you," Sensei Wu said, tapping the boy on the head with his staff. "Useless."

The boy turned to the old man. "You could've done something! You could've used your twistizu or your-"

"Spinjitzu," the old man cut him off. "You have the fire inside. I will train you to harness it, use it, become a spinjitzu master. If you want to get your sister back, you must control the fire that burns inside. Only when you become a spinjitzu master, will you be ready to face Lord Garmadon and rescue your sister." He turned to our hiding spot. "Girls, come out." Aww, and I thought no one saw us.

We climbed out of our hiding spot. Sensei asked us to introduce ourselves. I decided to go first. "I'm Fiona Pearson. I'm eighteen and I love baking and gardening."

"I'm Spring Pearson!" Spring exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "I'm thirteen and I'm really hyper and stuff!"

"Lyric Turner. I'm seventeen. I love to sing and dance." Lyric was really chill, as always.

Tallulah smiled at the boy and Sensei Wu. "Hi! I'm Tallulah Denver! I'm seventeen and I love swimming!"

"Why are you smiling so much?" The boy asked, annoyedly.

"I just like to smile. Smiling's my favourite!" Tallulah quoted, still smiling.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm Kai Flamey. I'm seventeen and my sister was just kidnapped, so you shouldn't be smiling!" Lyric looked irritated. I don't think she likes him much. Can't really blame her though.

"Wait!" Spring cried. "You said you would explain how you got us here!"

"I used this." Sensei Wu showed us a jar of tea labeled, '_Traveler's Tea_.' "It will let me travel in between dimensions. Now come! You must train. To be ninjas!" I looked at the others and shrugged. It was better than being lost in another dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai POV

I don't like these girls. Especially Tallulah. She's too happy. There's a threat to mankind, and all she does is quote Elf! Although, I bet she could take me down if she wanted. She was the first to successfully make it through the training course. Her, then Lyric, then Fiona, then me, then Spring. I thought I would be last, but Spring's just a kid, so it makes sense.

As I thought about the girls, I took the toothbrush from my mouth and started pretending it was a sword. "You smile when Nya's kidnapped? Well take that!" I spun around. "And that!" I whipped the toothbrush around. "And that!" I bumped into a black-clad ninja. In fact, there were three. "Oops . . ."

Lyric POV

I heard a crash from Kai's room. As much as I hated the guy, I'm not a villain. I ran into his room, even though I was only in my pajamas, and saw him surrounded by three ninjas in black gi. "Nice going Kai!" I scoffed loudly, causing everyone to turn and look at me.

"Like you'd do any better!" He retorted, throwing his electric toothbrush at one of the distracted ninja. I laughed at his feeble attempt to harm the ninja. "Quit it! At least I have a real name!"

"Offending! Lyric is too a real name!" I cried, whipping my leg around, knocking one of the ninja over. I grabbed the scythe of the ninja I had just disarmed and stuck it's handle into the floor, then using it to spin around, knocking the other two ninja to the ground as well. "I didn't use a toothbrush as a weapon!"

"What's going on?" Spring asked, sleepily entering the room. Upon seeing the ninja just standing up, she was fully awake. "Are you having a party? Why wasn't I invited?" She kicked the nearest ninja in the shin and glared at him. "That's for not inviting me." The ninja she had kicked was now hopping up and down on one foot, undoubtedly withholding the urge to curse at the thirteen year old.

"Spring, go get Fiona and Tallulah!" I instructed.

Spring saluted. "Aye aye captain!" And she ran off.

I suddenly felt a foot make contact with my face, causing me to slam onto the floor. "Not cool, dude!" I noticed Kai escaping into the rafters with the ninja following him. I jumped up too, just in time to have a ninja fly into me, knocking us both onto the ground below. "And now to see who's really behind all this!" I ripped off the mask of the ninja, revealing a raven haired, gray eyed boy, not much older than myself.

"Hey Scooby Doo, gimme that back!" He yelled, snatching the mask from my hands. Pulling it on, he shot me a glare and jumped back up to the rafters.

Fiona, Tallulah and Spring ran into the room at that moment. I gave them a brief recap and we jumped up into the rafters. I could see a gaping hole where someone, most likely Kai, had been thrown through. We jumped out into the courtyard to see Kai dog piling the three ninja. I facepalmed.

"You guys are so immature," Fiona snapped, obviously angry her sleep had been interrupted. She yanked Kai away as Tallulah and I did the same to the other three. When the boys got a good look at Fiona, they screamed and all of us girls burst out laughing. Fiona was the definition of scary, with her facial mask, bathrobe and curlers in her long black hair.

As we laughed our heads off and the boys tried to catch their breath, Sensei came out. "ENOUGH!"

"Yes Sensei," the ninja bowed, still breathless from the scare. Wait, Sensei?

"They're your students too?" Kai asked, in anger and astonishment.

"Was this our final test?" Tallulah asked, slightly confused as to what the heck happened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" One of the ninja cried. "You never said anything about a fourth or a fifth or a sixth or a seventh or an eighth! It's always three! Three blind mice, three musketeers, three-!"

"What he is trying to say, Sensei," another cut off his friend. "We trained together! We're solid!"

Fiona gave a fake laugh. "HA! Real solid, guys."

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" The last asked, obviously confused.

Sensei Wu looked at us all. "You each have elemental properties, which is why you have been chosen. But first; NINJA GO!" He was engulfed in a golden tornado. He whirled around each of us and when he had finished, we were each wearing a different coloured ninja gi and had weapons in our hands.

I looked at my friends and I. I was wearing a purple gi and holding a Dual Scythe, which is pretty much a scythe, but with a blade at each end. Tallulah was wearing an orange gi and held a whip. Fiona was wearing a pink gi and held a mace. Spring was wearing a silver gi and held a bow and quiver of arrows.

I looked over at the boys. Kai wore a red gi and held a sword. There were the other three, who had yet to remove their masks. One was in blue and held nunchucks, one was in white and held shurikens and the last was in black and held a normal scythe.

Sensei placed his staff on Kai's shoulder. "Kai, master of fire! It burns brightly within you."

Sensei turned to the one in blue. "Jay is blue, master of lightning."

The blue clad ninja, or Jay I guess, gave some nervous laughter. "That's not all I'm the master of! I do a touch of inventing, a little model building, dabble of cooking, a bit of poetry-"

"More like mouth of lightning," the black clad ninja muttered, causing me to smile.

Sensei turned to him next, tapping his staff on his shoulder. "Black ninja is Cole, solid as rock. Master of earth."

"Nice to meet ya," Cole said to our group. "I've got your back. And for the record, there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of!"

"Except dragons," the white clad ninja stated.

"Dragons aren't from this world, Zane, I said in this world," Cole mumbled nervously, pulling off his mask. Now I could get a good look at him. Oh, he was the one who's mask I pulled off earlier!

Sensei continued, putting his staff on the white ninja's shoulder. "White ninja is Zane, master of ice and seer with sixth sense." Zane twirled his shurikens and made them disappear. Cool.

"I sense this one takes things a little too seriously," Kai muttered.

"You too have the gift?" Zane asked astonished, pulling off his mask to reveal platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"It was a joke, Zane! Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humour?" Jay asked, inching closer and pulling off his on mask to reveal reddish brown hair, shocking blue eyes and a notch in his left eyebrow.

"Ha ha. It was a joke," Zane replied like a robot, obviously not getting it. I wondered what his story was.

Sensei turned to Fiona, doing the same to her as he did to the boys. "Fiona is pink, master of plants. Smart and safe." Fiona waved. But I could tell by their expressions that the boys were going to be scarred for life by Fiona's facial mask.

Sensei carried on to Tallulah. "Orange is Tallulah, master of water. Swift, forgiving and caring." Tallulah smiled widely at the group causing Kai to glare at her. Argh, he's just pushing my buttons! How could anyone dislike Tally?

Sensei moved to me, putting his staff on my shoulder, just as he had done with the others. "Purple ninja is Lyric, master of sound. Stubborn, but loyal." I gave a smile to everyone, except Kai. I gave him a glare.

Sensei was having trouble placing his staff on Spring's shoulder, as she was hopping up and down on her heels in excitement. "Last, but not least, silver is Spring, master of energy. Hyper, random, childish, but a vital piece of the puzzle." I didn't quite understand. Vital piece of the puzzle? Way to be cryptic Sensei. He continued, "You eight have been chosen to protect the five golden weapons from Lord Garmadon."

"But what about my sister?" Kai asked, unsheathing his sword and waving it wildly about.

"We're saving a girl?! Is she hot?" Jay asked, receiving a groan from Cole. "I just want to know what we're getting ourselves into!" He paused. "Does she like blue?"

"Back off!" Kai growled, irritatedly.

"When we find the weapons, we will find your sister!" Sensei declared. "We must go to the first weapon!"

"Wait, you said you were gonna teach us spinjitzu!" Cole argued.

"Spinjitzu is inside each and everyone of you! Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage," Sensei demanded, walking inside.

Wait, we didn't have horses . . .


End file.
